


Even Rainy Days Can Be Sunny

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on rainy days for Sherlock and John, it seems like the sun is shining bright in the sky for these two husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Rainy Days Can Be Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

John and Sherlock sat under the back porch of their house on a mid-morning in April, listening to the rain, snuggled up against each other and having tea. The weather outside was warm but not muggy and there no wind. It was cloudy but the clouds were not dark grey in color. The day may be a bit gloomy but for Sherlock, it was sunny in his eyes. He looked down at John, who's laying up against him. Both of them were wearing their house clothes.

“The rain.” John piped up.

“What about it?” Sherlock asked. John snuggled up against Sherlock a bit more.

“It's so calming and soothing. It's like a symphony made by Mother Nature.” Sherlock was surprised by the way John was speaking.

“Since when did you get all poetic and shit?” Sherlock said. After John heard Sherlock say “and shit”, he burst in to a fit of giggles. After about 30 seconds, he calmed down.

“What?” Sherlock said.

“And shit”. And since when did you say stuff like _that_?” John replied.

“I always have said stuff like that, dear.” Sherlock said.

“Not in front of me!” John said.

“Oh...well..maybe not out loud but I have said stuff like that before and more than you think.” Sherlock explained.

“I believe you. And to answer your question, I do not know actually. I guess I have always been that way but really never show it. Well...at least in front of people.” John said.

“I love it, though. This creative side of you. It's really sexy.” Sherlock said.

“And I love this potty mouth side of your's.” John said back. Sherlock had a feeling that John was enjoying him saying words like that.

“Well, fuck! Maybe I should say words like that more often.” Sherlock said.

“Oh yes. That would be wonderful.” John said back to him. Sherlock suddenly lifted up his head and looked at John.

“Wait...are you getting turned on by this?” Sherlock asked. John looked up at his husband and grinned. Both of them leaned in closer and began to make out as the rain began to pour more heavily. They felt it but it did not bother them. As the wind suddenly began to pick up, they quickly got up, grabbed their tea and headed inside the house. Standing in the kitchen near the door, Sherlock and John looked at each other. John took Sherlock's hand and they walked to the bedroom. When they go to the bedroom, John let go of Sherlock's hand, walked in and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs. Sherlock's eyes widened and blushed as he saw his husband's erection showing through his bottoms. It is not like he has not seen it before but Sherlock loves John and every time he saw him naked, it was like his mind and body was under a spell. Even seeing John's bulge sent Sherlock's body in to a frenzy, too.

“Does this answer your question, Mr. Holmes?” John asked. Sherlock calmed down and walked over to his husband and leaned down to his husband's height.

“It sure does. ..Come here, you!” Sherlock said then kissed his lover quickly. When they stopped both of them grinned and then John moved more on to the bed. Sherlock got on and crawled over to John and stand down in front of him. John and Sherlock wrapped their arms around each other and both of them began to make out again. They spent about an hour or two making love as it began to storm outside.

 

 

_**-Later that afternoon-** _

 

Sherlock laid on the bed, waking up. John was sitting next to him, reading a magazine, naked. Just as he was about to turn the page, he saw the Sherlock was awake and looking at him.

“Well, hello there, sleepy head. By the way, it stopped raining.” John said.

“Hey...did you fall asleep as well? Also, that's good.” Sherlock asked.

“Yes but I woke no more than 30 minutes ago. You have been sleep for about two hours.” John said. Sherlock groaned and he stretched in the bed.

“I guess I was a bit too much?” John asked.

“Not at all. In fact, that felt amazing. Though, it always does when we make love.” Sherlock replied.

“It can not be like that all the time, though.” John said.

“Oh, yes, it can.” Sherlock said.

“I believe you. It's just...do I really turn on that much?” John asked. Sherlock rubbed John's arm and smiling, looking at him.

“Yes, you do and the way I feel about you, mentally, physically and sexually will never change. You make my body go crazy every time you are naked or wearing certain pieces clothing You are the only person I want to be with and make love to for the rest of my life. Plus, you are my happiness. I love you, John.” Sherlock replied.

“I love you, too. I feel the same way about you and always will. You are also my happiness, Sherlock.” John said back to him. Sherlock sat up on the bed next to John and kissed his cheek. When they stopped, John noticed something out of the bedroom window from the corner of his eye.

“John?” Sherlock asked. John got out of the bed and walked over to the window. He moved the curtains away, opened it and looked outside of it. John was still naked but they had no neighbors around or in the back of them them so no one was going to either John or Sherlock naked any way.

“Sherlock, come quick! You got to see this.” John said. Sherlock got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked out of it in the direction where John was pointing. Sherlock's eyes widened as he saw a rainbow in the sky. It was very clear and vibrant as well. He looked at John, who was admiring the rainbow and his arm was now down to his side. Seeing John like this is one of the ways that made Sherlock happy. To see John happy as well.

“Isn't beautiful? You can see each color clearly. The curve of it is perfect, too.” John said.

“Just like your curves, my dear.” Sherlock said. John looked up, blushing.

“Awe, Sherlock.” John said.

“I mean it. I love every, single part of you. Curves and all.” Sherlock said back to him. John smiled and turned around. Sherlock turned as well. Suddenly, John hugged him, smiling. Sherlock giggled to himself a couple of times and wrapped his arms around John, smiling. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and held him closer, both of them embracing the hug.

“Even John makes rainy days seem like the sky is full of sunshine when I am around him. God, I love this man so much.” Sherlock told himself. After a couple of minutes of hugging, they let go and decided to get dressed and go downstairs. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making dinner and cuddling on the couch as they watched a couple of movies until they went upstairs to go take a shower (together) and get ready for bed for the night.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
